Princess Piggles
|kanji name=プリンセスぶー子 |romaji name= Purinsesu Bu-ko |gender= |game debut=''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' |anime debut=''Danganronpa: The Animation'' |manga debut=''Danganronpa: The Manga'' }}Princess Piggles (プリンセスぶー子, Princess Būko) is an in-universe animated character from the anime Demon Angel☆Pretty Pudgy Princess (外道天使☆もちもちプリンセスぶー子, Heretic Angel ☆ Mochi Mochi Princess Būko). She has made several cameos in the Danganronpa series. Appearance Princess Piggles is a short, overweight magical girl with pink hair and blue eyes who resembles a . She wears a two-piece pink outfit consisting of a lacy crop top, pink skirt, and pink boots all with a heart motif. She carries a bow and arrow with a heart-shaped tip, and has a set of small, white wings. Demon Angel☆Pretty Pudgy Princess Not much is known about her in-universe anime series Demon Angel☆Pretty Pudgy Princess, but Hifumi Yamada mentions it's something in the magical girl anime genre, and that it's pre-production name was "Damage Angel" during his Free Time Events. Based on the kind of merchandise it has, it seems to be aimed at a younger female audience. Appearances and Cameos Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Demon Angel☆Pretty Pudgy Princess is Hifumi's favorite anime, and it inspired him to become a fanfic creator. Hifumi is extremely passionate about Princess Piggles, and collects numerous pieces of her merchandise, much of which is visible inside his Dorm Room. Two pieces of Princess Piggles merchandise were key pieces of evidence during the Chapter 3 trial. Hifumi's Dorm Room Hifumi's Dorm Room contains the most pieces of Princess Piggles merchandise seen in the game. In his room, a Princess Piggles themed bedding, cosplay outfit, figurine, glasses case, pillow and cardboard standee are visible. Princess Piggles bedding.png|Hifumi's bedding Princess Piggles Cosplay.png|Cosplay Princess Piggles figurine.png|Figurine Princess Piggles glasses case.png|Glasses case Princess Piggles Standee.png|Standee Other Princess Piggles appears on the cover of a magazine in episode 9 of the anime adaptation. Princess Piggles appears on the title cards for Chapter 3 and the anime adaption's equivalent title card. Danganronpa 1 CG - Chapter Card Daily Life (Chapter 3).png|Daily Life Chapter 3 Danganronpa 1 CG - Chapter Card Deadly Life (Chapter 3).png|Daily Life Chapter 3 Danganronpa the Animation - Episode 06 - Episode Title.png|Episode 06 Title Card ''Danganronpa Zero Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Additionally, in the minigame Magical Girl Miracle ★ Monomi, one of the collectible armor items called "Copyrighted Diaper" (版権モノのオムツ) has the item description: ''"This diaper is printed with the main character from the anime, "Pretty Pudgy Princess"." ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls A Princess Piggles alarm clock is on the bedside table of Komaru Naegi's apartment during the Prologue. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Super Danganronpa 2.5 Princess Piggles makes a more "physical" cameo appearance in Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono where she was shown with family and Miaya Gekkogahara. Danganronpa: Monokuma no Gyakushū Princess Piggles is the rarest item to find in the minigame. She will appear flying on the screen and you must shoot at her to receive the power-up. Shooting Princess Piggles will upgrade your baseballs into rockets for a short period of time. References Navigation Category:Minor Characters Category:Danganronpa 1 Characters Category:In-Universe